


The sky'd be falling while I'd hold you tight

by chocomelks



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flying, Hurt/Comfort, Sister Teresa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocomelks/pseuds/chocomelks
Summary: They discovered that Ava can fly if she’s hugging Beatrice. What does it mean? Is Beatrice feeling the same way about the Warrior Nun? Or is it only her imagination?
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 28
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm actually writing fanfiction! I've been only reading them since as long as I can remember, but I just can't get enough of this fandom that I actually have to start writing them on my own. My immense gratitude to all of Warrior Nun fanfic authors. Keep em coming! :D
> 
> My special thanks to whoever started the "Teresa" character, my new obsession.
> 
> Finally, English is not my first language. Therefore, I apologize in advance for any grammar errors. I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I am writing them.

It was first discovered on one of Ava’s combat training sessions with Lilith. Ava was tired, spent, and hopeless after hours of combat training with Lilith showed little progress. So Beatrice came to the rescue to comfort the Halo Bearer. Beatrice was holding Ava’s hands and looking into her eyes, convincing her that she and all of the sisters would be there every step of the way to train, prepare, and win the fight with Adriel. 

Somehow the air felt different that time. The way Beatrice’s hand cupped Ava’s cheek, the way Beatrice kissed Ava’s forehead and the way Beatrice hugged her for comfort. Ava can only describe the feeling as being overwhelmingly loved. Without them realizing, Ava's ring glowed on her back and they were already 1 foot floating in the air.

Since then, they all decided that Ava needed to explore her flying ability and dedicated Tuesday afternoon to practice.

\---------------

Several weeks had passed since the flying happened. Ava still couldn’t do it alone. Only if Beatrice holds her then she can start hovering in the air. Not Camila, Mary, or Lilith. Only Beatrice. Ava knew why. Probably the other sisters also knew the reason why but nobody ever said it out loud.

So basically Ava’s Tuesday flying training was just Ava and Beatrice hugging each other trying to levitate. Their progress was pleasing. They managed to float higher and higher each week. So far they had reached 10 feet. 

Ava's daily combat training with Lilith has also gotten better. It was all due to Camila's realization that Ava was always better in control of the Halo after Tuesday’s flying practice, or as the other sisters called it “Ava’s cuddle time with Beatrice”.

So without Ava knowing, they asked Beatrice to basically come up with something to hug the Warrior Nun before her daily combat training with Lilith started. Out of habit, Ava’s has even grown to be comfortable to initiate the hugs.

As much as Beatrice liked hugging the Warrior Nun, she strongly disagreed with her fellow sisters with this approach. She didn’t think this is a sustainable thing to do as she’s worried that one day she won’t be able to be around giving hugs to the Halo Bearer when they most need it. But as Mary mentioned, they all now need a smart and swift advantage against Adriel, as no one can predict when he will come back for the Halo. 

Ava who didn’t know about this arrangement just savour every moment, grew more confident with her combat skill, and felt something more was blooming inside her heart for a particular sister, not knowing that it would soon turn upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think? Please let me know in the comment and feel free to correct my grammatical errors. Cheers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments, you have no idea how much it made my day! I tried to write this fic as fast as I could, but work got in the way. So, thank you for still opening this fic. There is more dialogue this time. Hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it.

They were already 15 hours on the road after they received an order from Mother Superion to travel to The Netherlands to join another OCS branch for protection. 

It was April. Spring had begun. It was around 8 AM in the morning. They entered the Netherlands 1 hour ago and just passed a blue city sign “Lisse”. The road got smaller each turn. After their last turn to one lane road, then they saw it. The flower fields. Giant rows of yellow, red, purple, and pink tulips as far as their eyes can see. 

“Wow”, said Camila and Ava almost simultaneously.

They pulled over and stepped outside to take in the view. 

Ava was going to pick one of the tulips when Mary smacked her and showed her a nearby sign that said “Geen Bloemen Plukken. No Picking Flowers”.

Ava approached Beatrice who’s looking closely at one of the pink tulips. 

“It’s as beautiful as I remember”, Beatrice said.

“Have you been here before?”, Ava asked.

“When my grandmother was still alive, we used to visit Keukenhof every spring. It’s a flower garden not far from here.”, Beatrice replied.

Ava noticed Beatrice’s special admiration for the flower and took a mental note to bring Beatrice one of these tulips one day.

They continued their journey until they arrived at Sint-Agatha church. They were unloading their bags from the van when Lilith said, “It’s too quiet here. Something is not right.”

Armed, they all carefully approached the slightly opened giant main door. 

“Hello?!”, Mary shouted into the empty church once they were all inside. 

The giant door suddenly clicked shut and possessed men and women appeared from rows of the church's long benches.

Locked inside, they all tried to beat the possessed from every direction. In the corner of Beatrice’s eyes, she saw Ava had started to lose her battle. A possessed successfully hit Ava’s stomach.

Beatrice's nightmare had come true. She didn’t have time to give a hug to Ava before this ambush. All Ava had was just raw combat skill without the power of the Halo. Raw combat skill that Ava never really trained before, as Mary and the others insisted on the “smart and swift” tactics of Beatrice’s “cuddle effect”.

Just when the possessed was going to hit another punch at Ava, Beatrice ran to Ava’s front and kicked the possessed backward. When she was going to give another kick, the church door slammed open. Four pretty tall nuns arrived. They helped them fight the possessed and protected them to run away to their van.

They were all safe inside their van for now, following another black van in front of them to another safe house. Sister Teresa, one of the Dutch nuns said they were ambushed last night and went into hiding because some of their sisters were hurt. They tried to come back to their church to warn them but it was too late.

Beatrice stared at the passing roads from the van’s window, emotions still running high. Holding Ava’s hand next to her, thanking God that they, particularly a certain someone who’s sitting next to her, was still alive, safe and sound. Then Beatrice heard it.

“Damn, that was fun. I think we should’ve stayed there 5 minutes more, for the sake of real world practice you know.”, Ava said half laughing while clutching her hurt stomach with her other hand.

“Is this a joke to you?!”, Beatrice suddenly snapped, surprising everyone in the van.

“Do you think what just happened is just a game to you?!”, Beatrice continued, facing Ava next to her, freeing her hand from Ava’s hold.

“Beatrice, I - “, Ava tried to reason.

“Please stop making stupid jokes about this! What if one of us dies in there?!”, Beatrice continued.

“I am sorry. I am so sorry.”, Ava clearly saddened that she had upset Beatrice. She tried to hold Beatrice’s hand again with her two hands, but Beatrice moved away.

“I am sorry”, Ava apologized again. 

“I promise, I will not do that again.”, Ava stared down at her two hands on her lap.

“Please. Thank you”, Beatrice shortly said and turned her head to continue staring at her window. 

They didn’t hold hands during the rest of the journey to the safe house.

——————-

They have settled since two days ago at the Dutch safe house, or better be described as an abandoned monastery. The old infirmary and hall were still in good shape. Everyone, including a total of the other eight Dutch OCS sisters, had their own small rooms. 

Secluded from civilians and its big open space in the middle, made the place a perfect ground for their continued combat training and Ava’s flying practice.

They have returned to their routines. It was Tuesday. Time for Ava’s practice with Beatrice. She saw some of the Dutch sisters were watching from afar, curious and wanted to see with their own eyes the rumours that the Halo Bearer could fly.

From the first time since they have arrived at the monastery, Ava is finally face to face with Beatrice again. Ava felt Beatrice was trying to distance herself from her since the argument on the van. What Ava didn’t know, Beatrice had promised to herself not to give hugs to Ava outside the flying practice, so Ava can train her raw combat skill without the help of the Halo. Beatrice worried if she got too close, Ava would still initiate the hugs.

“Hi”, Ava said smiling sheepishly.

Beatrice can’t help but smile back, “Hi”, she replied.

“Come here.”, Beatrice said, opening up her arms.

Beatrice stumbled to the back and escaped a laugh as Ava jumped into Beatrice embrace. 

Their height difference made Ava’s head comfortably rest on the top of Beatrice's shoulder. 

“I missed … this”, Ava said after some time, pausing in the middle as she was deciding whether to say the word ‘this’ instead of ‘you’.

“Me too”, Beatrice said while resting her head on top of Ava’s.

Ava’s really glad with the gesture, as she thought she would be devastated for unknown reasons if she used ‘you’ and not getting the same response from Beatrice.

Their audience were in awe when they slowly lifted 10 feet into the sky.

Ava and Beatrice were immersed in each other's embrace. Forgetting that they actually have to practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you don’t mind that I make Teresa's character as a Dutch. Please stay tuned. Drama ensues.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been re-reading and re-reviewing this chapter for the n-th times. I guess this is my maximum writing capability for now. It would be awesome if there’s an editor / reviewer of this fic before it gets published, so it can be more polished and more enjoyable to read. Please just let me know in the comment if you’re willing to volunteer and I’ll put the name of the editor / reviewer as a co-writer for each chapter he/she reviewed. Finally, thank you in advance for staying for my crappy writing. xoxo.

Apart from combat training with Lilith, Ava has also started extra intensive combat training with the Dutch OCS team. Every single day, from dawn to dusk, except on Sunday, Ava’s schedule is packed with training.

Beatrice noticed bruises on Ava’s hands and faces from training. Some of them had been there several days ago. It looked like the Halo didn’t heal her fast enough.

Mary noticed this too and once again persuaded Beatrice to start hugging Ava again to fasten the healing process and to accelerate Ava’s progress on training. Beatrice steadfastly refused. 

Beatrice’s memory of the ambush that happened in the church was still fresh. Beatrice reasoned that Ava really needed to train her raw power without the help of the Halo. The other reason she didn’t tell Mary was that it hurt her to think that they can never be more than friends, and every hug they shared just reminded her exactly that.

So Beatrice still purposefully avoided Ava to decrease the chance of Ava’s hugs. 

——————-

It was finally Sunday. Ava woke up with sore bodies all over due to training but excitedly got out of bed. She had planned to get back to the tulip field and brought some flowers for Beatrice. 

She has not seen Beatrice much lately. Ava didn’t even see her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If Camila, Lilith, and Mary didn’t say that Beatrice wanted to be undisturbed on decrypting the Warrior Nun diary, she would’ve thought Beatrice was avoiding her.

The tulip field was kind of far away from their base. So Ava knocked on Mary’s door, asking her to drive Ava there.. 

Knock knock knock, “Mary! Mary!”, Ava loudly whispered to the closed door.

Mary opened her door, rubbing her clearly still sleepy eyes, and asked, “What do you need, kid?”.

“Would you please drive me back to the tulip field?” pleaded Ava, putting her palm together asking.

“What are you gonna do at the tulip field this early in the morning?” Mary asked, confused.

“It’s a surprise.”, Ava grinned.

“Oh my God, I don’t have time for this. I’m going back to sleep.”, Mary said yawning and closing the door.

“Wait! Please Mary!”, Ava yelled to the almost closed door.

“Ask Beatrice, Lilith or Camila!”, Ava heard Mary behind the now-closed door.

Asking Beatrice is out of the question. So she knocked on Camila and Lilith's door which surprisingly had no answer. Where’s everybody, she wondered . 

She almost lost hope and canceled her surprise plan when she saw one of the Dutch OCS sisters came out of the praying room.

“Sister Teresa!”, Ava called, half running to catch her.

“Hi. Good morning Ava”, Sister Teresa greeted her with a smile and a subtle Dutch accent.

“Hi. Umm. Are you busy? Would you bring me to the nearest Tulip field around here?”, Ava said a little bit out of breath from her quick run. 

“Tulip field? What’s for, if I may ask?”, Sister Teresa asked as confused as Mary’s reaction.

“I want to pick some flowers.”, Ava said, avoiding the word ‘surprise’ to avoid any suspicion.

Sister Teresa smiled and said, “It’s forbidden to pick the flowers here, but I can bring you to the market to get some flowers if you’d like”.

Ava almost felt stupid for forgetting the “no picking” rule. But the way Sister Teresa responded made that feeling went away as quickly as it arrived. 

Ava delighted and followed Sister Teresa to the back of the monastery. As she’s not allowed to drive, Sister Teresa brought Ava on the back of her bike.

The market was buzzing with activities and somehow smelled like the ocean. There were cheese stalls, peanut trucks, grilled chicken vans, rows of raw fish glass boxes, and vegetables and fruit stalls whose sellers were shouting the deal of the day. 

Sister Teresa brought her to one of the flower stalls packed with colorful tulips. “So do you know which one you’ll pick?”, Sister Teresa asked kindly.

“Umm..”, Ava hummed as she was thinking which tulip bouquet she was going to give to Beatrice. Beautiful, smart, and strong, as she described Beatrice in her mind, she finally chose the elegant white and pink tulips combination.

“Everything is 7.5 euro”, Sister Teresa said to Ava, translating what the seller just said.

Ava panicked, of course, she has to pay, it’s a market for God’s sake. Ava’s never had her own money so far. 

Sister Teresa seemed to sense her … and said, “Don’t worry I got it. Next time, you’ll treat me one of those”, she said smiling pointing at the stroopwafels stall next to her.

Ava felt so grateful, saying, “Really, thanks a lot, Sister Teresa”.

“Feel free to call me Teresa, by the way.”, she said.

“Thanks a lot Teresa!”, Ava repeated and made a promise in her heart that one day she will earn enough money to treat Teresa with as many stroopwafels as she wants.

On the trip back from the market, Ava passed several tulip fields. She couldn’t help to think about a particular sister that she’s going to surprise. She felt giddy and was imagining how her target of affection was going to react.

———————

With tulips on her hands, Ava went on knocking on Beatrice's door. No one answered. She went to the prayer room and dining hall but still couldn’t find Beatrice.

Then, she heard Beatrice’s voice from the infirmary room. She was approaching the door when she heard Beatrice frustratedly said,

“I mean, have you seen her training Mary?! We won’t be able to defeat Adriel with that!”

“That’s even all the reason you need to start to give Ava hugs again!”, Mary said equally frustrated.

“You already know my answer to that.”, Beatrice replied.

“But you just said based on your research, strong emotions from the Halo Bearer can help to control the halo!”, Mary debated.

“There are many types of emotions, Mary! Anger, fear, sadness”, Beatrice continued.

“So what, do you want Ava to feel angry and sad all the time?!”, Mary asked.

“Of course not!”, Beatrice replied.

“Then what is it, Beatrice. Tell me why can’t it be love instead”, Mary asked, softened.

Beatrice cringed when she heard Mary say the word ‘love’. “It’s not love”, Beatrice denied.

“Ava clearly cares about you more than she cares about any of us. Everybody with eyes can see it from space how much she loves you”, Mary said.

Ava heard silent, then she heard Beatrice said,

“It’s not fair for Ava, as I will never be able to return the feeling.”, Beatrice finally said.

Then finally Mary saw Ava’s reflection from one of the infirmary’s mirrors. Based on Ava’s reaction, she clearly listened to her conversations with Beatrice. “Ava”, Mary said, turning her body to look at Ava at the door.

Beatrice also turned, enough to see a teardrop fall from Ava’s eyes, just before Ava ran away from the door.

Beatrice, in reflex, ran away to get to Ava. “Ava, wait!”, Beatrice called.

Ava arrived at her room and locked the door behind her, trying to wipe the tears in her eyes with her elbows. 

Ava didn’t know what hurt and embarrassed her the most, the fact that Beatrice didn’t believe she would be able to defeat Adriel or the fact that all these times Beatrice hugs her just for the sake of the halo, or the fact that Beatrice admitted she has no feelings for her.

“Ava, please open the door”, Beatrice pleaded, knocking behind her.

Ava heard Beatrice but still didn’t want to move. She was still busy wiping her tears that seemed like didn’t want to stop.

“Can I please talk to you?”, Beatrice asked, softened.

Ava thought probably it’s better to face Beatrice now and end whatever she had, which may be something she never had in the first place, once and for all.

She wiped her tears for the last time, took a deep breath, and slowly opened the door.

Beatrice finally saw Ava’s face and tried so hard not to embrace her. How ironic, she used to be the one who comforted her and now she’s the one who caused her pain. 

Now that she faced Ava, she didn’t know what to say to her. She wanted to say that she believed in her, she loved hugging her for the sake of how much she cared about her, and that she probably loved her more than she’s allowed to. 

Beatrice saw the bouquet of white and pink tulips on Ava’s hand. Pushing away thought that probably it was for her. She said, “Those are beautiful tulips.”

Ava turned her head on the bouquet on her hand and thought how much things have changed just in a couple of hours. This was not how she imagined facing Beatrice with a bouquet of tulips not long ago. Ava said, “Yeah, Teresa bought these”, stating half the truth.

 _“Teresa as Sister Teresa?”_ Beatrice thought. Beatrice didn’t know Ava had grown that close with the Dutch OCS sisters. Unwilling to be distracted, Beatrice finally said what she needed to say, “I am sorry”. 

Ava was half expecting that Beatrice would say some things more. But when it never came, she accepted and said, “It’s okay, I understand” while trying to smile at Beatrice. 

Ava could see Beatrice’s palms were on fist, trying to control whatever Beatrice’s actually were going to do or going to say. Sensing the conversation was over, Ava said, “If you don’t mind, can I please go back to my room?”

Beatrice hesitated and finally said “No, I don’t mind. See you around?” Beatrice asked, hopeful that things would go back to normal after this.

“Sure, I’m not going anywhere.”, Ava replied trying to force a smile.

Ava finally closed the door with the tulips bouquet still in her hands, while Beatrice finally let go of the tears she’d been holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far? xoxo


End file.
